The Lust Inside
by Verena Montaige
Summary: Yui didnt want this, she had never asked for the torment she endures daily. Each of the Sakamaki brothers have their way of making her shiver and plead, but Laito takes things much farther. "How deliciously tempting you smell little bitch, you're just begging me to bite you now aren't you?"
1. Prologue

The Lust Inside

Laito x Yui

A/N

Welcome Readers! This is one of my first fanfictions so I hope you enjoy it. I thought to point out that the Yui in my fanfiction might seem a little less passive than her character normally is, but in all honesty, that's why most people don't like her. Enjoy!

Prologue

I hadn't expected this, never would I have imagined I'd be in the situation I'm in now. But to be honest, It wasn't something that had crossed my mind. It still haunts me how quickly things can change. It had only been the day before I left that I was at home, safe. When my father said he'd be leaving for a business trip, I didn't think the people id be staying with were… what are they?

I know I should be grateful I'm still breathing, or in better condition then I could be in, but its not something you just get over. Here, you have to play their game. You run and hide, and they find you one way or another. Its a thrill for them, a high. The chase, they say, is always the best part of the catch. The prey however, is the most satisfying.

"Mmmm, little bitch, you smell so delectable right now. I wonder, where are you hiding?"

He was near, I could hear the light steps he took in the dimly lit room I was hiding in. Id give it a minute before he gets impatient of teasing me. That's when he'll find me. He always does. It was enticing for him, but every breath I took filled me with more dread. I covered my mouth in hopes he wouldn't hear each trembling gulp of air I took. It was no use of course, but I found it somewhat soothing that I wasn't completely obvious. He could sense me, smell me, but the less he could hear me the better.

I pondered over the ways to describe them. They don't possess the same traits as what is expected of their kind. Crosses and churches don't repel them, nor does holy water. I would often find them basking in the warm rays of the sun on a cool day outside the manor, and they can see themselves perfectly in a mirror. But they each craved the same thing. Something that pulsed through my body in a crimson chain. Always flowing, ever present. It was sickening, a delicious addiction they loved to indulge in. A filling meal all packed into one scared little girl they loved to torment.

"I can smell you little bitch, don't try to hide from me"

His steps were coming closer, each one resounding in my ears painfully. I was in the one place I thought he wouldn't look. His own room. He had chased me around the mansion for what felt like hours, this being a weekly event. The only thing stopping me from just giving in was the fear of him latching his white fangs into my neck, so i continued to run. I had ran into his room and climbed into the wardrobe, knowing he wouldn't think id come to something as private and sacred as his room. It would take him a while to find me on wits alone, but on his senses, ten minutes tops. It seemed he was never behind me as I was running, but as soon as I turned my back he would appear. He was like my own shadow, always near and looming. But he didn't go away at night though, oh no. that was his favorite time to play. He was most active when the moon was high and the demons lurked. He himself is one after all.

"I found you little bitch"

He threw open the doors and pulled me out with a rough tug. I squealed in pain as he flung me near the edge of his bed, looking up at him in fear. He stared down at me with what id found to be a lust ridden gaze. He wanted more than my blood, he wanted to claim me, like a possession, just as all his brothers wanted. Its not as if I was anything special, no, they were just dominating beings that had to be the alpha at everything. He knelt down and harshly gripped my shoulder while pinning my other arm against the side of the bed. I squirmed under his hold and tried to move away, but as I've tried a million times before, it never works. He has inhuman strength I cant compete with, which would leave me with the only other tactic I had. Begging.

"Laito, please let me go" I pleaded. That smarmy look of his graced his face as always, and he leant towards my face.

"You like to beg don't you? That pleased look on your face tells me so. Would you like me to make you beg some more little bitch?"

Sadistic and irrevocably incapable of understanding simple body language, that's what they are. I tried to swiftly kick him but he straddled my waist leaving me completely defenceless. This was it, hopefully after he'd had his fill that would be it for the day. I would run to my room, lock my doors (as if that helped) and hide in the bathroom for the rest of the night. I had tried sleeping in the garden once, as far away as I could from the Sakamaki's while still on the property, but Subaru had ultimately found me and broke a concrete statue that had been minding its own business.

I looked up at Laito and felt the hot tears run down my face. I could tell this pleased him, I could physically feel it and it sickened me. He ran a hand through my blonde hair and yanked it down forcing my neck up, open to fulfil his sick pleasure.

"This might hurt' he chuckled

His sharp canines pierced the already bruised pale skin of my neck, shooting pains itching my clavicle. The sound of him sucking the blood from my body made me sick as I could feel him draining me of my own life support. This was nothing new for me, but each experience still terrified me in ways I cant express. When he's done he'll leave me there to curl up and cry, finding something more entertaining until he's hungry again. But for the time being he took his fill and continued to devour me. He is, just like all the Sakamaki brothers, a vampire after all. And I am their meal.

...

A/N

Don't forget to like and comment, any suggestions on scenes you'd like to see in future chapters would be great!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

It was seemingly eternally gloomy at the manor, that was one thing I knew for sure. Dark clouds surrounded the castle like building I was confined to. It hadn't rained in a few days, but the ever present storm clouds said otherwise. It was a chilly day out, only just noon, yet the sun was nowhere to be found. How anything grew around here ill never know. Subaru's roses bloomed beautifully in the maze like garden he often escaped to, and the lush courtyard was as perfect as always. It was truly ironic, the atmosphere was filled with a cold, dark dread yet the grounds flourished without a care for the beings around them.

The water fountain was where I currently sat, gazing over the white roses. They stood among the emerald leaves, untainted, pure. How does that feel, I wondered. Completely at peace in a calming state of nirvana, untouched from the world. The breeze was chilling, and the cold water lapping near me against the concrete fountain wasn't helping. I wrapped my sweater around me tightly, and stood to head inside. My first step shot a striking pain up my right leg, and I remembered why I had run outside in the first place.

…

"I'm so sorry Shu, I didn't mean to wake you, I didn't know you were here"

I stared shocked at the once sleeping form, lazily strewn across the plush velvet couch in the music room. His pale zaffre eyes glancing tiredly towards me. I had come into the music room to read a book I had found within the tall walls of the library. I would have stayed in there but Ayato had come in to bother me, as usual. I had sneaked out quietly as he continued to ramble on about how 'I should be thankful I'm in the presence of yours truly'. How he didn't catch me I'll never know, but the encounter and subsequent getaway had lead me straight to the music room, as quiet and secluded as ever. The books cover was a plain burgundy with no writing on the front whatsoever. I had found that after only five minutes at most of reading it I had already grown bored, and laid it down on the piano seat. I stared up at the glossy, sleek black piano and sat down to play.

I had never been talented at any musical instrument, but the sound of the piano I found was the most soothing. The first keys I played sounded alright, but after that they all sounded out of tune. Shuffling noises sounded from behind me, and that was when I turned to meet the annoyed gaze of Shu.

"You've awoken me, what a rude mortal you are"

When he gets woken from his naps, there's always two things that happens. First, he gets very irritated, second, he gets hungry.

"Really, I didn't know you were here Shu I'm so sorry, ill lea- Ohh!"

Shu's hand had shot out in a flash and grabbed my wrist, pulling me on top of him. The lounge was only room for one person lying down, what was he thinking?

"Look at this, what a lustful little girl you are, straddling me after I just woke up, tsk tsk tsk" he drawled in his bored tone. The only thing telling me he was interested was the slight gleam in his eyes as he stared down at my legs.

"Shu please, let me go"

Shu looked up into my eyes, that sadistic grin pulling at his lips. He reached up to stroke my neck, then quickly pushed me back and bit into my thigh. The pain was blinding, his hands were wrapped firmly around my hips, and the pure strength of his arms held me down. See, the neck is a dainty place, there are so many crevices that can be bitten, and they enjoy it. I had sometimes found it enjoyable, heaven forbid they found out. But my leg? No thank you. If Ayato was in a good enough mood, and I hadn't angered him at all (which was rare) he wouldn't try to hurt me as much. Maybe it was a subconscious thing, because no where in his heart is there room for affection, but his bite was undeniably softer.

These were the moments I found enjoyable. It feels as if they're draining you. Ever so slowly. It's toxic. You feel as if you've left your body and are just hanging limp against them. It physically and mentally paralyses you. But when he's less vindictive, its like a caress. It still hurts, but its a tingly feeling shooting through you. Its euphoric even. But I could never tell them that. Anyways, its a rare feeling, seeing as they never consider my feelings when they feed. Its hard to explain, and maybe its why they call me a masochist, but only Ayato has ever made me feel whatever that sick confession is.

Subaru try's to stay away from me, he doesn't go looking for me intentionally, which is one less brother I have to deal with. I just make sure to keep my distance and me and him are fine. I don't even mind the occasional meeting from him. Of course it hurts, and I don't want to be fed off like food, but he doesn't do it maliciously. I think he's inherently good, but he can't fight the urges that arise, no matter who he hurts.

Reiji is another story. He is malicious, and he is vindictive. He uses me as a test subject for various things, all of which I fall for. I can't help the fact I want to find the good in them, however evil they are. Reiji is torturous, literally. He enjoys inflicting pain more so then his brothers I assume, and its probably due to his corrupted childhood. They all have screwed up lives. However Reiji was ignored, so he takes it out on others so that they do notice him. Of course, this is all just what I've pieced together since I started living here.

Shu is, well. Shu is lazy, and I thought that would work to my advantage. I thought it would mean that he'd leave me alone. Oh how I was wrong. He, like Subaru, doesn't exactly seek me out, however he will appear in places I am and blame it on me. If I do happen to find him myself, I'm screwed. His fangs hurt more than most probably. It might be some strange physiology component because he's the eldest. Or maybe it's just because he like's to be spiteful. I'll never know I guess.

The triplets are all different in their own twisted ways.

Ayato is a bit too prideful for my liking. He's arrogant and loves to harass me, and seeks me out intentionally. All of the triplets do. He thinks he's claimed me, yet that does nothing to deter the other brothers away. He's selfish and uncaring, yet he can be good. I think I've spent more time with him then any of the other Sakamaki's without getting bitten. Again though, its because he yearns for attention because his mother denied him of it.

Kanato is the scariest however. His demonic ambiance is terrifying, and if he ever heard me say that I'd probably be a doll downstairs. Him and his creepy Teddy do nothing but stalk me and humiliate me. His sick obsession with killing and mutilating my dead body is more than a bit strange. I don't see him as often as the other two of the trio, but when I do its frightening.

Last, but definitely in no way comprehendable least, Laito. He is, father forgive me, as horny as they come. He is a sadistic, lustful pervert. He takes things to a different level then his brothers. In one way or another they've all tried to.. claim me, but he see's me as more than just food. He thinks I'll some day crawl to him on my hands and knees begging. Or maybe that's what he'll do. He changes sides every once in a while. Every so often he'll plead at me to soothe his aching 'needs', then when I deny him he hurts me once more.

They all have had a difficult past, but in no way does that mean they have to take it out on me. So there I was, laying across Shu with his teeth buried in my leg. Just another dreadful night at the Sakamaki manor.

…..…

I had ran as soon as I could outside and stayed there the entire night, and as the wind blew against my cold retreating body, I realized I was walking into yet another confrontation waiting to happen. Let's see…

A wake up call from Kanato in the morning, Ayato during breakfast, a scare from Subaru during a walk in the garden at lunch, a frightening encounter with Reiji at Dinner, and that midnight snack that Shu got, the only one who hadn't bothered me yesterday was…

"Little Bitch there you are"

Oh, of course.

Laito

A/N

Of course this is just some filler to help the plot progress, there will be more of Laito obviously. I'll probably begin to update about weekly to get in a sort of schedule for you guys. Don't forget to like and comment, any suggestions on future chapters you'd like to see would be cool.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

If I could loathe something with my whole being, it would be that fedora. The one accessory you'll never see him without is that.. that stupid hat! It covers the glossy mop of auburn hair on his head obnoxiously, and it was only an article of clothing. It's like I had focused all of my hatred to the innocent item, yet it reflected my anger assuredly.

Laito was, and always is, a foul creature. He's something of a chauvinistic pig at times, and his domineering personality only adds to the loathing. I wouldn't normally think like this, I've always been a very passive girl. Even I can admit at times I've been a bit naive, however things change when you've gone through the things I have. It's not my fault of course, its theirs. They are the ones who changed me. I harbor so many negative feelings and it's all because they've hurt me. Hurt me beyond any sort of repair. It's a passion of theirs, the ill intent and despicable actions all fuel a sort of evil high for them. But none have it as bad as Laito.

"There you are Little Bitch, we've been worried sick about you. You cant just run away from us like that. We might have thought you ran away."

With that Laito swiftly pulled me against him to breathe some chilling words down my ear.

"You really shouldn't trick us like this. I think I might have to punish you, hmm?"

I pushed against him hurriedly, not wanting to get caught in his grasp again. He was as lascivious as ever. His green eyes stared down at me, eyeing me up and down, assessing me like prey. His small frown was a false, he didn't actually feel sadness. The only emotions I had ever seen him possess were aggravation and, some twisted form of love. It wasn't love though, it was like lust and obsession combined. That's what he was, lust and obsession, brought together to create the monster now coming closer in front of me.

"Laito, please just go away"

"Stop denying this little bitch, we both know there's something in you screaming for release"

"What?"

"There's a part of you dying to get out, you've just kept it quiet for so long because you know it was wrong. But I can help you release all that stress"

"You're wrong, Laito please, I'm begging you just go away"

I started slowly walking backwards, hopefully (however doubtful) he would just make this as quick as possible and not drag anything out. He stalked his way towards me with an undeniable amount of glee written across his face. He reached his hand out towards my shoulder slowly, placing his strong grip down on them and pulling my neck closer.

"Just let me show you the absolutely delicious sin you could be relishing in"

"Laito I-ah Laito please stop that hurts!"

He was tightening his grip on my shoulders with every second, that repulsive smirk on his face as always. He knelt his head down to the crook of my neck and bit down harshly. And so the feast begins.

…..

It had been a few hours since my last encounter with any of the Sakamaki's. After Laito had had his fill, Subaru found me lying near the water fountain in exhaustion. He had yelled at me about just lying there defenseless where anyone could grab me, then stalked off in anger, and probably unfulfilled hunger. If I had to choose a Sakamaki brother it would definitely be Subaru. He's probably the most frightening at first glance, however he's secretly very compassionate. This is a side of him he masks and hides because of numerous factors. His brothers, his father… his mother.

It was probably around dinner time, seeing as the sun was nearly set and the birds chirping had died down. Soon, the moon would take its place and the bats would come out to haunt the grounds. I heard a slight knock at my door, the signal that dinner was prepared. 'Here we go again' I thought drearily.

The table was immaculately set up as always. It had to fit Reiji's expectations, so of course it had to be perfect. It smelled great and, looking down upon the steaming meal, I realized how hungry I had been. Everyone was already seated at the table and had begun eating, all except for..

"Little Bitch! So glad you could make it down alright." I sat down next to him, the only seat available of course. He lifted a pale hand and stroked my own.

In a slightly lower voice he continued

"I know I was a bit harsh on you before, so you should eat up and get your strength back. I'm feeling quite peckish after all." His small laughs elicited an abhorring feeling, however I just pulled my hand away and continued to eat.

Kanato continued his creepy talking, Ayato boasted about his greatness, Shu slept, Reiji ate, Subaru.. ate violently and all was well. That is until dinner ends. I hadn't realized that as I was walking tiredly back to my room that someone was following me. I glanced around, thinking I had heard footsteps, but continued on.

As I walked into my room, there on my bed was Ayato, sprawled about lazily. He was noticeably sleeping, thank the lord. How he had fallen asleep so quick was beyond me, but it was probably a trick he had learned from his eldest brother. I walked quietly towards my bathroom, hoping not to wake 'yours truly'. A quick bath would settle me down enough to face Ayato, and whatever I face next.

After a refreshing bout of Vanilla suds and creamy Shampoo, I slipped on my pajamas and opened the door, expecting a hungry and very awake Ayato. However the scene I faced was a strange one.

"You cant tell Yours Truly what to do" Ayato looked truly ticked off. He was no longer on the bed, rather facing the door where his brother stood, glaring daggers at him as he told him off.

"Well I did and you'll listen, now leave Ayato, you're spoiling my fun" Laito lent against the wall in a drowsy manner, watching his brother with a sharpened gaze. His cool exterior couldn't hide the glint of aggravation in his glowing green eyes.

"Whats up with you man? You're normally into double dipping" Ayato was now walking closer to Laito, slapping a hand against his shoulder in mock play.

Laito then slapped his hand off and countered "Well obviously not tonight Ayato, now go before you piss me off"

Ayato looked to his brother in an angered, slightly confused glare. "What is up with yo-"

"Oh Little Bitch how nice of you to join us, Ayato hear was just leaving"

I heard Ayato huff in annoyance, then stomp out of the room. I guess putting up a fight tonight wasn't really in his plans. 1 point to Laito. Said man stalked his way over to me with a blank expression. No, never mind, 0 points to Laito!

"I knew you were there, eavesdropping isn't very nice you know" he taunted in a tired voice. He had walked his way over and now stood in front of me, his full height towering over me menacingly. Unlike his normally playful demeanor, he looked somewhat irked. Possibly his fight with Ayato, but that couldn't have put him off that much, could it?

"What's wrong Laito?"

I shifted on my feet uncomfortably. The fact that I had just asked that surprised me, as well as Laito if his slightly widened eyes were anything to go on. He bent his head down, his hair covering his face. I heard the smallest noise, was he crying?

"MmmmhahahahaHAHAH! You know, you really are a cute thing Little Bitch, always so concerned, it's touching" Smirks and glowing orbs were all I noticed as he threw his head back up, running his hand throughout his hair. I glanced down at the floor to see his fedora laying there carelessly. His face was blank once again, the mirth once harboring in his laugh and smile now gone as if it hadn't existed.

His hands reached out and grabbed me tightly, dragging me over to my bed and throwing me on it roughly. I pushed and slapped at him but as I already knew, his grip was too strong. I now laid across my bed, inching closer to the headboard to gain some distance, but he climbed on and crawled his way over to pin me down.

"No, Laito please stop" I pleaded as I kicked and thrashed against him as he straddled my waist, his weight caging me on the bed. He still was not smiling, and I couldn't decide if this was a good thing or if it scared me more. I watched him as he breathed in my scent, creeping ever closer to my chest.. wait no not there!

"Laito stop this! Get off me ple-Ow!" He bit down harshly on the skin above my breast, the fact that he was doing it rough evident enough. I mewled out a soft sound of pain and discomfort, then saw his gleaming orbs of Emerald flick up to look at me. I glanced down at him, pleading with my eyes to make him stop. The only response I got was a slight grin and the loud slurping noises he made as he drank.

I could only imagine in the back of my mind that, as crazy as it sounds, it didn't hurt as much as it did before. I felt his hand grasp my waist, the other creeping its way up my back as he pulled e closer to him. I began to feel woozy, the room was growing dimmer and the slurping noises were now faint sounds. Sleep soon took me away, but the last thing that I saw before my eyes finally shut was that damn fedora, lying on the ground.

Mocking me.

...

A/N

Hey, thanks for reading guys, remember any suggestions would be appreciated!


End file.
